Time has become an increasingly precious commodity in today's society. Businesses are continuously devising new methods to decrease idle time for routine activities. Such routine activities may include, for example, repetitive procedures that may be a necessary but time-consuming part of a typical business day. One such repetitive activity is updating passwords for system software and programs.
Computer system users typically have to remember a number of passwords for various programs. Each password usually allows the user access to a specific software program or series of software programs. In certain instances, a specific firewall password may allow access to login sequences for a series of subsequent programs, each subsequent program requiring its own password to operate. In such cases, many passwords are needed and the user may be inundated with having to remember a series of typically alphanumeric passwords.
This requirement not only tests the memory of a user, but also requires an unnecessary and excessive amount of time to go through the access routine. Furthermore, more time is wasted when the passwords for each of the programs needs periodic updates. Finally, if the user forgets one or more passwords, a system operator may need to be consulted to reset the password or re-initialize the routine. Thus, more time is needed to deal with the password issues. Therefore, there is a need to provide a user with a single universal system or method of controlling multiple passwords for multiple programs.